The Saga of Sheldon Cooper and the Marriage
by goldiedoggy
Summary: wens Amy asken Shelfon for he hand in marrigae, and he refuss, what are next happen? what abut when jelos mother is? find out in hit thriling riproring fanfic by me!11
1. Ammy Flera Fower's Propposel

AN HELLO! THIS IS A BIG BANG THERY FANFICTION INSPIRD BY THE EVENTS OF RESENT EPISODES. I DONT ACUTUALLY WATCHED THE SERIES MUCH BUT SEEN A FEW EPISODES AN THOT IT A GOOD SETTING FOR A ACTION THRILLER (BUT THAT PART COMES LATER (SPOILERS))

Chapter 1: AMY FLORA FOUL's proposal

Shelfon Coper was in him lab, studing the univers. Suddenyl, in comes Amy Fara Fowl. Sheldon, I want get marriage" she saids. "Why do?" says Sheldin? "All are frends are marred. Lenord n Painy are had wedded last wedsday cuz it has wed in it and also raj an howerd ad bernadet are threesome marriage (lol i ship #bernardesh) now it us time 4 do." she inquired. Shelbon is ponderd this is says "i think about it." five seconds later say no.

NEXT CHAPTER COMES SOON SO STAY TUNE!


	2. The PLOT THICKSENS

AN: Thanks u ThanBannis 'nd bamadude for finded it intresting1! and is ok if its isnt ur cupped tea. for SQvortex: tis is strory after rigerous betareeding and editer for make big readable. CONTINUING OF THE STORYLINE DEVELOPENTS OF THE PERVIOUS CHARPET:

Chapter : Teh Plot Thickens

At dinner later time was Bernatedde Rostockowski and Amy Foreign Fouler and Penny no last name. As consequentially of the newly married to leaneard, Peny is now almot full nerd and even know sceince but not become actress yet due to failure of anything. Bernette is very happy. It was girls night. But Ammy was deep in sad from the rejection of her by the cruelty of Sheldong's hartless action.

Meenwhile a few hours later shetlon was at hims mother's hose in american Texas. He was ruminated of his action. He spoke to his mom who was speak to him "whats wrong shelley?" but he replies "i dont want the marriage to amy" but Mary said "sheldon dont u think is time for u to has children?" sheldon is no reply.

When Sheloon returnerd to his aparment there he find Leanord n Penn packing their thing. "hey what is on?" stated shellon. "now we are marriage and I prego, we must new house." pwnny explained wisedly. "But what will I live?!" Shedon curioused. Leanerd is thinks on these words but I replies "idk' And everyone says "you cold continue living here" but SUDDENLY…./..,

AN WHAT A CLIFFHUNGER AM I RITE? TEH NEXT CHAPTER REVELS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT SO STAY TUNES!


	3. The: Hurbis of Lesley Winker

AN: HEY IM BACK WELCOME HI! for my reviwesres: to bamadude: ya Shelgin will prolly rethiunk him's actin. too: karyshamy: thanks for enjoyed! dis story will continu for like at least chapters. anyay:

CHaptyer Number: Teh Hubris of Leslie Twinkle

A humungous alien monster crushed into the window. I was a big ball covered in tenticles and to you it looked like camel but only ragier. It used its tentickle to smash every thing in the apartments! 2334!. "OMG WHY ARE IT HAPPENED" Penny scared. "oh I KNO" answers sheldon's response. "yesterday LESLIE WINKY was working in her lab to open portals to a other universes but she trigered a RESONANCE CASCAD!" sheldon explaned. "she used secret radiation rocks" and everyone nodded at the explain.

"So what now? Asks sheflon. "now you move in us kiddo" said Lenerd. "tanks leanard yur like the father figure I never had." and hugged. "i guess it makes me like ur mom LOL" Pennied. "ya guess so" says shellden. Little was it known that Mary Coopre (Shedlon's mom) was watching from behind the sofa at the scene and vowed that she was the only mother of sheldon and all else was had to die.

TEH NEXT CHAPTRE IS GONNA BE FULL TWISTS OF ACTION THRILL!


	4. 4 Chapter The beggining of thEnd of the

AN AHI SORRY FOR TEH LONG WAIT OF DIS CHAPTEPMBUT HIS IS WHEN IT GETS EXCITED. !,!,,ti the reviwers, bamadude and karyshamy thanksyou for continued vested intrest in my story. to Selbstbehauptung sorry that prodile things was rote a lot ago and im not that anymore but i edit it to not affend ur delicat sensibilites.

Chapter 5: the.p beginnin of the end of Teh middke

Shelson was wit Leotard abd Panny and walked down promendad of a flower park. Soddenly his mom was! She's jump out of trashycan mwith fully loded dessert eggle and aka46 and demand ""LAY UR HANS OF MAH BOI U MOTHERBASTARDS""""! She demanded.

Lenny OMGasped but it was not help. Shelton says ""why mommy. These are my frend, I live wit then now."? And she ""BUT I ARE YOR ONLy mothr shedloon Shelley!?" He ponded of it then says ""I'm GOING to MY room,,,!"

He runner to his rooms to think of what haps ans also crie. (The roomm is in new house by the btw it a nice townhuse with sunroom also pink) Meanwhiln eh mom was telled to Panini and Lenard of Jesus and guns.c when he reeling sheon went back to scene to say ""I want both to be paprents" and went to hug but mom says "OMLY I CAN BE PAPEENT"

Can you gess her goof.? She shuld take to court for decid custody of Shekfon, but instead she takes all hostage.

OMG SO INTENSITY ! SORRY Teh QUAKITY ISNT UP TO STANDARDS my I TYPPED. THIS on A IPAD so not AES GIOOD. NEXT parT soon so watch out,,! Oh I forget this is authors nots.


	5. 5th Chaper: The ALMOST Final battle

AN AGAIN A LONG WAIT SORRY! BUT HERE IS PROBUBLY BIULD UP TO EPIC FINAL OF TEH STORYR NOW SOON IS ACTON TIME! !11112 to rebiewers: buenavita, yes is delibrate all of it is. both guests: sorry for make your head asplode. i kno is difficulty reading it but sorry for that. dietcoke: yeh sorry for reeding difficulty, is all done fro sacred art of the trollfiction. Theshamyshamy: im not little kid OR drugging.

Chapter 65: TEH ALMOST FINALE BATTLE

after mary cooper tied it all up she tooked evrybody to he house in Taxes. she lectering abut the bibble wheb Shekdon look down at the floor and noticed tne small crack.

"HEY LEOPARD PENY, DISTARCT HER" he said to tehm and started lean forword. "SHELEY just wat are yu doin?" asked her mother. "noting um mommy culd yuo make the soop wit the slicked frankfutters?" Shelron replied tacticfully to defus sitution. "ok anying for my son" and she left.

Shelbon leened fort and and down and wooped squeeed into crack throug it and down to basment. ther he uses hims secret sceince grenad he keep in his spesial place to bloow teh rope and chair of himseld.

Shell ranned to his home house in Passadeenna and sciende ther. he also clalled frends Raje, Bernatt, and Hoerd. they said the be ther e to figt hims evil enime.

Sjeldon sciences all the day and finly he has it "Yurika i has it\\! 1″ he said and jumpd and clucked his heels. he took new thing eh inventioned wich was a new chemicular compuond the shoots lasers abd hot enuff to evaporize air.

after don he left downstars but relize no vihecle car cuz the left in promendea but he go comic book store and jacked off in Stuarts car.

"NOOOO THATS MY CAR" Stewart depressed ansd took antiderpessents. "sory" Sholden repled and contemplatted how the serious issue is mentals depretion. when arriws mother is "SHELLEY I THOT YU WAITED FOR SUOP!112112″ (she is suprise by his apper cuz not kno he disaperd or even he into crack) and thru soap bowl at he. Shedron prepard to shout lazer at but then he think is hes mom he cant but she begun torchering Lebard andf Pony so he no choise. Then the fright began.

AN STAY EXCITE FOR NEXT PART OF TEH EPIC EEWNDINGH!


	6. SHLEDON's COOPER'S BIG VICTORY 1111 11

AN THIS IS FINAL PART OF EPIC STORY! to Revews: karyshamy once again thnks you for had interest in all the stroy up to the FINAL POINT!

Chapter Final: Shedron's big Victry

Mary Ciooper pooked Leopold and Pebby wit firey gun wih spikes on and barbed. then Sherbon "LAZER SHOOT" at her and push buttan and teh chemcal compund mix fired lazor ather and was almsot explod her wen she defelcteds wit spell. "DIVIN INTERVETION" she shreeked and a big ball of light abd Jeses fell from sky abnd exploded the lazer.

O NO I NEED BACK-UP thinks sheldrons when he frends arrives! "HEY" says Howerd and he called nasa to the interglobal spaces stationary. the spaced stationery crushed down at he commend and the bigs of metal blewed up the house and knock off the cinna blocks and hit a doghose.

Mary Shelley dogged fired debry liek expert betraiting her old ninja traning. she begun point dessert eagle at Rah when he say "POWER OF SPACE SHIVA" and ancient india magic happened and knock all guns out of hand. Mart Copter laffs lik villan and grabs secrete bayoneta from ruin.

she about charge when Bernadat explods from car and in catholic school cloths and uses calls pope to uses pope power to summun swiss gards from vatica city and they came and shooted up the place.

mary now escaps to trane staton and jump on train but before it made to move the rest of gan juped up and also Leomard and Pinny began sexing for birth battle babby to help defeet becus tye has no oter usefull skillss for er.

Teh trane went places andf battle ragged on for weaks. but then a secret wepon happnd. Marry Cooper spoke "I HAS ALLIE ALSO" and it is…../,.,… AMY FOWLER FARRAH!

"SHERBRON COOPRE YU BETARD ME AND NOT MARRY NOW U DIES:" sheldon is cry. amy activatted bom and boom boon bomb and te trane is blowed up up. when over all was still alive.

Mary Coopear ponted nifes at Peonard and about kill tem when Sheldom to Amy confessefd "Please….. Amy.. safe teh,m….." and Amt criede and decid no kill sheron but turnsed to Maty Cooer and 350nosoped her and she vaporated.

When over, everhyon cheared at defet accept Sheddon who morned his mom but amy tuched him in tenderly way and say "are we still no get marry?" but sheron looked and with lustfully say "no we yes" and they marred and every cheered at ceremony. "Congtrelation!1″. and all hapy forever and lived in big house all togetter. serial monhs latter teh battle babby was borned but no reeson anyore but still was teh best bab evry and also magical powers and teh cuttest. is was a vicory for Sheltin Copper and all he freinds THE END! ! 211

AN TAHTS ALL FOELKS! I THNIK MY NEXT STORY BE A ALPHA CENTARI FIC BUT WILL SEE!


End file.
